


Lost City of Utopaea

by Dracolord1208



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atlantis, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolord1208/pseuds/Dracolord1208
Summary: A young adventurer named Jamison Fawkes joins an intrepid group of explorers to find the mysterious lost continent of Utopaea.





	

Australia – 2061

“Thank you for joining me for this presentation. My name is Jamison Fawkes, and I am here to present my findings of the lost city of Utopaea. Thousands of years ago Utopaea was a city that was said to have incredible technology that could harness light itself. The Architechs of legend were able to create artificial constructs out of light itself. These constructs were able to do anything from providing shields to defense to even teleportation!” Jamison was interrupted by the phone ringing.

“Junkrat! Get that boiler up and going right this instant.”

“Yes, sir not a problem.” Jamison crossed the room and started fiddling with an array of switches and levers bringing the boiler back to life. “You should be good now.”

Jamison went back to his presentation. While this was not his actual performance, he still put all of his efforts into giving this presentation to the dummies that made up his audience.

“I found that during the omnic crisis in India the Vishkar readings were discovered. The journal should reveal that Utopaea is a real they should even tell us where to find it, and with the proper funding, I believe that I would be able to find it. Again thank you for your time.”

Reaching the end of his show, he began to pack up to be ready for his real presentation at 4:30, as he packed up, he looked into his photo of him and his father. Jamison’s dad was an adventurer, and his work researching Utopaea inspired Jamison to also pursuing this dream. To Jamison, the idea of finding Utopaea and proving that his father was right was his entire life’s pursuit. Jamison became a linguist to study and understand the text left behind by Utopaea. 

As Jamison finished preparing for his meeting her received an email stating that his 4:30 meeting was to be moved forward to 3:30. Looking at the time, Jamison realized it was already 4:15, he then received another email stating that due to his absence his request has been denied.

“No, No no. They can’t do this to me!” Quickly grabbing his thing, Jamison headed out of the basement at a full sprint his prosthetic leg not hindering his stride one bit. Quickly rounding the corner Jamison saw the group of investors begin to scatter at the sight of him, they all but eluded his chase except for the head investor Jack Morrison. Jamison was able to intercept Morrison in front of his car.

“Mr. Morrison I know that I will be able to find Utopaea. All I need is a team and funding, and I will bring you proof.”

“Junkrat you have to understand we at The Overwatch Museum only fund real excursions we do not chase fairy tales.”

“It's not a fairy tale, Utopaea is true!”

“I am sorry we are just not going to accept this proposal. We also couldn’t afford to lose you; you are crucial to us.”

“I am?”

“Yes winter is just around the corner, and we will need a Junker like you to a man that broiler.”

Jamison felt like he was going to be trapped in this situation forever if he did not react fast. “Fine then if you are to be this way then here is my letter of resignation. If you do not fund my expedition, then I quit!”

“Now Jamie don’t go and make the same mistakes your father did. Don’t throw your career away for some fantasy.” Morrison finished his statement by getting into his car and driving off leaving Jamison in his dust.

 

Jamison was crushed, all of his work was never going to be able to come to fruition. As he headed home, he was left in his thoughts of despair that as he entered his home, he didn’t even notice that he had a guest. Finding a place to leave his research Jamison began to head to his desk. As thunder from the rain outside cracked behind him, Jamison turned as was surprised to see another person in his office.

“Who? Who are you?” Quickly stumbling to grab an improvised weapon from his desk the woman strode forward into the light.

“Hello. My name is Angela Ziegler, and I am here because I have an important client that would like to have a meeting with you.”

Jamison followed this Ziegler woman to her car where they departed to a mansion that she said was her clients. The interior of the palace was filled with all sorts of relics and artifacts. The walls were also covered in photos of an omnic all over the world. Angela led Jamison into a room that was said to house her client.

 Jamison entered the room with a guarded stance, looking around he noticed a small glow from the corner of the chamber following it her found an omnic upside down in some form of a yoga pose.

“Hello?”

“Greetings.” The omnic’s light brightens as he turned his head to acknowledge Jamison. “My name is Tekhartha Zenyatta I was a friend of your father’s.”

“You knew my father?”

“Yes, He was a great man. The two of us would often explore the world together.” Zenyatta finished up his yoga poses as he crossed the room and picked up a package. “He would often tell me of you. He even wanted me to give you this if anything happened to him when you were ready for it.”

Opening the package that Zenyatta passed him he revealed a book that Jamison was intimately familiar with. “The Vishkar readings.”

“Probably can’t know for sure myself.” Zenyatta had now begun to change into a new set of clothes while Jamison looked over the book.

“This is unbelievable! Coordinates, instructions, diagrams, everything that you need to know to find Utopaea.”

“Could be a fake.”

“No, I am certain this has to be the Vishkar readings.”

“How certain are you?” Zenyatta moved to the table in dressed in a fancy suit.

Following Zenyatta to the table in front of the massive fish tank, Jamison stood resolutely. “I would stake my entire career on it. All I need now is to take this back to Overwatch, and I can get some funding.”

“Like you did today?”

“How do you know about that?”

“Your father was a great man, and he talked about this Utopaea all the time. Eventually, I made a bet with him that if he could find proof of his theories I would fund the entire expedition and I would kiss him. Terrible kisser your dad was.” Zenyatta then pulled up a picture of him and Jamison’s dad finishing a kiss with the book in his father’s hand.

“What are you saying?”

“I am saying that I am putting a team together to find the lost city of Utopaea.”

“That’s crazy you need engineers, demolition experts, archaeologist.”

“Already got them best of the best. World’s greatest hacker, a girl by the name Sombra can control whatever technology she comes across. An amazing doctor who saved countless lives in Rio. World’s greatest engineer who can build or destroy whatever he needs to get past any obstacle in his way. Most importantly you will be traveling in style,” Zenyatta showed off a model of what seemed like an advanced submarine. “The Slipstream, cutting-edge sub that will be able to get you where you need to be no matter what obstacles come your way. All we need is someone who can read that book and lead us there, so are you in?”

“Well, as much as I would like to I would have to get my things in order.”

“I’ve taken care of it.”

“I have to tell my job.”

“Already resigned as of today.”

“I have to tell my landlord.”

“You are already moved out.”

“What about all my stuff?”

“Already packed.”

“My books?”

“In storage.”

“What about my cat?” As Jamison finished his statement he felt a weight flop onto his shoulder, looking to his right he was met with the sight of his cat. “Well then. Thank you, Mr. Zenyatta I promise you won’t regret this.”

“I don’t doubt you. All I wish for is that you can able to bring back some evidence of your findings so I can meet your father again with a clean conscious.”

“Not a problem sir.”

The scenery flew by Jamison as he was whisked off to the dock where the expedition party was getting ready for departure. Angela seemed to be in charge of getting the teams ready as she went around ordering people to prepare for departure. The two of them were quickly interrupted by a giant senior man who was carrying giant crates of labeled food.

“Fraulein, what are doing you have over packed the entire kitchen. Cinnamon, Oregano, Cilantro, what in good heavens is Cylantro. And what is this?” The giant of a man then held out a head of iceberg lettuce for Angela to examine. “It's lettuce the men need their four basic food groups.” Angela curtly responded. “A warrior doesn’t need all of this. All a warrior needs are the four basic food groups’ beans, bacon, whiskey, and lard.”

“I don’t have time for this Reinhardt just get loaded up we are heading out in 15 minutes.”

“Yes, sir.”

As Reinhardt left his presence was replaced by Zenyatta and a strong looking man.

“Greetings again Jamie I want to introduce you to Commander Gabriel Reyes he leads the team that found the Vishkar readings.”

“Jamison Fawkes, nice to meet to the son of the great Wilson Fawkes. Your father spoke highly of you. Welcome to Blackwatch.”

“Uh, Thanks.” Looking around the base Jamison was taken aback by how massive and impressive this expedition was turning out to be. “Wow, you really go out of your way to make good on your bets Mr. Zenyatta.”

“Well, your father used to say that you could not put a price on the pursuit of knowledge.”

“Well, all of this will be a small change in comparison to the knowledge of this trip.”

“Yes, this trip will be enriching for all of us.”

Angela headed off and showed Jamison to what would his room. Looking around the chamber seemed to only have a dresser and a bunk bed as the accommodations. As the top bunk appeared to be taken Jamison decided to sit down and unwind on the bottom bunk, the instant Jamison sat down he realized that the bunk was not clear and that he had, in fact, sat on something. Jumping up Jamison threw the blankets to the side revealing piles of dirt marked with flags of different nation’s flags. Jamison was appropriately started when he heard a thud behind him. Turning around he was met with the sight of a strange woman adorned with a strange mask that seemed to zoom in and out while she analyzed Jamison.

“No, you messed up my dirt samples. Who even are you? Hmmm?” The women pulled Jamison’s arm into her hand. She proceeded to pull out a pair of tweezers and removed dirt from Jamison’s nail. “Australian-born, not one for conflict, a mathematician, no, linguists, yuck.”

 Suddenly the door to the room was opened as someone came into the chamber. “You sat in the dirt, didn’t you? Widow back-back. I have soap I am not afraid to use it.”

“Hsss.” Widow used a grappling hook to return to the top bunk.

“Hey you are my 3’oclock aren’t you? The name is Lúcio Correia dos Santos. I have to get your vitals so if you could just fill these that would be great.” Lucio was now holding two large beakers out to Jamison.

“Will Jamison please come to the bridge?” The voice of an elderly woman’s voice came over the speaker.

Arriving at the Bridge Commander Reyes, Angela, and two new people that Jamison didn’t know were waiting for Jamison. One of them looked to be a cowboy plucked straight out of the wild wild west; the other was what Jamison would imagine what a pro hacker from the future would look like.

“Welcome Jamison, this is Sombra and McCree they are in charge of the tech and demolitions for this excursion.”

“Howdy.”

“Hola.”

“G’day.”

“So Jamison what exactly are we looking for?”

“Well according to my research Utopaea was guarded by all sorts of sentries. The city had incredible _hard light_ technology that they used to build and protect their city. The city was protected by the Kraken, a sentry of legend. A gigantic beast that would safeguard the city from all threats, that being said, I imagine that it is probably a shine or a statue of some sort.” Jamison was scurrying through his notes while scribbling on a white board for the group.

“So once we find this sentry where to next?”

“There should be a ravine that connects to an underground tunnel that will create a pocket of air. There could actually be a sort of atmosphere where it could rain or even snow. Once we travel down the tunnel, we should find the city.”

“That easy hunh amigo.”

Before Jamison could respond the intercom called out. “Reyes you need to hear this.”

“Not now Ana.”

Ana was in charge of communications throughout the ship. She was a senior woman that had seen enough that nothing could phase her. Ana was often found using the phones to make calls to her daughter or her friends. Currently, Ana was listening to echoes on the radar as massive noises were being read. “Reyes you need to hear this.”

Reyes and Angela headed over and put on headphones to listen to the echoes. “What is it? A whale?”

“No it’s a lot bigger than that, and it’s metallic.”

“Could it be echoes from our ship?”

“Not likely.”

“Guys you need to see this!” The captain called out.

The group went to the port window and immediately saw what the captain was trying to show them. The ocean floor was filled with wreckage. “These ships are from all over. Boats from all eras are here.”

“WHAT IN TARNATION!?” McCree pointed to the left as the group followed they learned that the Kraken was not a simple statue. In front of the boat was a massive white and blue lobster like a monstrosity.

“Get us out here!” The cabin was filled with movement as everyone got to their battle stations. Parts of the crew went to man the defenses while others worked to get the ship in motion. Sombra immediately vanished as she ran for the engine room.

“GGRAAAGHHHOOR” The Kraken let out a monstrous whale as it slammed head first into the slipstream. The Kraken moved to wrap around the slipstream. In its hold, the ship was put under extreme stress as the Kraken attempted to destroy it. Everyone in the ship was thrown around as the Kraken began to twist and turn. Jamison was thrown to the window as he turned around he stared at a giant blue eye that focused in on him back.

“It’s a machine! The Kraken it isn’t some legendary beast but an actual machine that worked to keep Utopaea safe! It’s real! Finally proof, Utopaea is real!”

“Hate it break it to you Brainiac, but your legend is going to kill us what do we do now?”

“We have to find the ravine. Then the Kraken should stop following us since it can’t fit.”

“You heard the man get this ship moving.”

Sombra had finally made it to the engine room and was not pleased with what she saw. The damage inflicted by the Kraken was already beyond repair, all she could do was patch leaks and close off passages as they began to flood. In a rush, Sombra had to do painful split-second decisions to sacrifice fellow crew so the ship could get a few more seconds. Sombra reached for her communicator “Gabe! The engine is taking on water. We got twenty minutes at most left.” The ship was hit with another hard impact as Sombra struggled to keep the engine in check. “Make that five minutes!”

Back in the cabin Ana and Angela went over the surveillance cameras. “Is that the ravine?”

“Looks like it to me.”

“Gabe we found the ravine.”

Gabe went over to the monitors. “All crew evacuate to the life boats we are out of here.”

The team rushed to get to the lifeboats. Angela swept up Jamison and McCree as she rushed to the lifeboats. As Jamison and McCree were loaded into the ship, they met up with Lucio and Widow and began to strap themselves into their seats. Angela took the reins of the ship and started the departure steps.

“Launching in 5 4 3 2 1. LAUNCH!” Angela struck the last button, and instantaneously the craft took off for the ravine.

Looking back Jamison could do nothing as he watched more life boats firing out of the slipstream before the ship was destroyed. Jamison was sure he could hear the screams of the crew who ever not able to escape in time, yet he had no time to grieve as the Kraken released the newly destroyed wreckage and began its pursuit of the life boats.

“WWRRRRYYYYYYYYY” The Kraken let loose a powerful blast of blue energy that latched onto a lifeboat, and within seconds the ship was destroyed, and the Kraken set its sights on the next ship. It seemed that the longer the beam was connected to a target the more destructive the beam was.

The life rafts began to descend into the ravine one after another.  Quickly the rafts plunged into the unknown abyss in hopes of evading the sentry’s pursuit. As the Kraken entered the tunnel, it found itself becoming more and more squeezed into the tunnel it was until finally the tunnels tight entrance proved to be too formidable and the Kraken had to end its pursuit.

Counting their losses, the life rafts continued through the tunnel until they found the air pocket that Jamison theorized in his research. The group of survivors surfaced docking on the shore of the cave and began to regroup. Commander Reyes took count of the survivors as the team took inventory of their supplies. Reyes then began the workings of a funeral procession. The group let loose paper boats with lit candles into the water from shore.

Reyes started to give his condolences as the group silently observed. “Ladies and gentlemen we have begun this excursion with 200 of the best men and women that Black Watch has ever seen, and now we have but 30. Their sacrifices will not be in vain, and they will not be forgotten.”

A somber mood encompassed the group as they packed up ready to move on and face the remaining challenges that lay in their path to discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a good week and life. I love all of you.  
> My Tumblr is http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/


End file.
